1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has a relation to treatment of materials utilizing magnetic fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetization and the effect of magnetic fields has been explored in various applications. However, up to now treatment for increasing the life of metal parts including cutting tools has not be advanced. Stresses can be caused by many factors, such as welding, heat treating, forming or sharpening. For example, machine tools that have been sharpened will have internal stresses on their edges which start breaks or chips. Previously items were annealed or otherwise treated for stress relief, but not using magnetic fields.